Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/10 May 2016
11:56 ok 11:56 nyes 11:56 our cherry opals both look VERY different 11:56 back to work 11:56 good 11:56 lines are done 11:57 i have a feeling that everyone is gay for sodg on the fusion bog 11:57 blog* 11:57 like chill 11:57 XD 11:57 I know I am. 11:57 damn it 11:57 he back 11:57 NOOOO! 11:57 You know you love me. 11:58 * DaniSkies hides the lock and key 11:58 * Moussaieff Bot Diamond aggressive wink. 11:58 ( throws KFC bucket at him) 11:58 I have robont feelings, too, you know, 11:58 i'll terminator on you bot 11:58 oh 11:58 You made me cry last time. ;-; @ BOT 11:59 I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Regi. 11:59 * Moussaieff Bot Diamond beep. 11:59 * Moussaieff Bot Diamond boop. 11:59 o shit 11:59 * Regimango dies 11:59 Regi! 11:59 OH SHIT 11:59 11:59 feeling my ass! 11:59 What? 12:00 Moussaieff Bot Diamond 12:00 I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Regi. 12:00 thats 12:00 (XD meant to add ans s 12:00 holo pearl shade 12:00 Look at what yall did 12:00 oh . . . 12:00 dani 12:00 CO has heart shaped glasses 12:01 :000 12:01 :00fuckinghippie 12:01 I MEAN JK 12:01 BUT I MEAN REALLY 12:01 im alive 12:01 THAT WAS MY FIRST THOUGHT THOUGH 12:01 LMAO 12:01 YaY!!!!! 12:02 so tomorrow 12:02 we have a post test on romeo and juliet 12:02 the test is to list everyone who died 12:02 and how they died 12:02 and im like "bitch everyone died" 12:02 aaahhh 12:02 poison, murdered by sword 12:02 I'm doing that same unit 12:02 suicide 12:03 "how did romeo die" 12:03 im staying home from school on wednsday and thursday 12:03 it's my favorite out of all that we have done 12:03 "he made out w dead juliet and then drank himself to death" 12:03 "o" 12:03 Mmmmm.... young love yall 12:03 i hate straight people 12:03 The Odyssey sucked- 12:03 oh 12:04 literally my favorite part of the unit was watching the over-dramatic leonardo decaprio movie version 12:04 because tylbalts death was just 12:04 oh my god 12:04 gotta watch the baz loeman version 12:04 Who?. 12:04 tybalt looks like my englsh teacher 12:04 *Luhrman 12:05 wasn't he the one that was doing Drag for the costume party? 12:05 uh uh uh 12:05 i dont remember 12:05 http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0117509/ 12:05 tybalt was dressed ad the devil 12:05 as* 12:05 what the fuck even was that movie tbh 12:05 it wasnt bad it was just 12:05 all there names sound the same in my head tbh 12:05 interesting 12:06 Very? 12:06 literally the whole movie is leo is screaming and crying 12:06 and im like "same dude" 12:06 And he didn't win an Oscar that year. 12:06 Trevor 12:06 zenzi 12:07 did you have to read "13 Reasons Why?" 12:07 no? 12:07 You are reaaalllly lucky 12:07 basically what we did: 12:08 teacher: this is shakey shakespeare. hes old. bad husband. 12:08 me: cool 12:08 teacher: lets read his fanfic of two teenagers 12:08 me: oh 12:09 it wasnt bad 12:09 it was just very 12:09 cheesy 12:09 lmao 12:09 What's a good group name for a shit ton of antagonist? 12:09 wh 12:09 Shit ton of antagonists, maybe? 12:09 evil kenevil pastrami squad 12:10 Aeternum (Series) 12:10 gtg 12:10 the ones for this SIMU 12:10 o/ 12:10 bye regi 12:10 oh 12:10 bye reg 12:10 I'll just make up a word 12:11 fgfgfgslfuhreifgerwfg welcome :P 12:11 cherry opal is done 12:11 fuck i have to do something whe i get home ah fuck 12:12 Like? 12:12 gtg pepole :P 12:12 bye qwerty 12:12 :3c 12:12 bye:) 12:17 SIMU 12:17 yes 12:17 pm 12:18 you frickin pmed me twice 12:18 dani cherry opal is done 12:19 sorry if you expected be to try on hands 12:19 ;w;w;w;w;w; 12:19 me* 12:19 OH SHIT 12:19 MORE SU LEAKS 12:19 BRB 12:20 LIKE LITERALLY JUST UPLOADED TODAY 12:20 wh 12:24 HARVEST YOUR CHILDREN NOW FOR THE LOW PRICE OF LIVING 12:24 I WANNA CRY 12:25 I saw them earlier today 12:25 ruby has me dead 12:25 NO 12:25 IT'S ABOUT THE GEM DRILL 12:25 Oh 12:28 children 12:28 living 12:28 harvest 12:28 HARVEST 12:30 test 12:31 passed 12:31 \o/ 12:32 * Pseudo-Miracles REVIVAL 12:35 !mods ping eVERYRONE ARE YOU ALL DEAD 12:35 fak 12:36 so that's how that works 12:36 you didn't know about !mods? 12:36 im trying to figure out who is alive and how many corpses need to be dealt with 12:37 i did but i've never had anyone use it before 12:37 OF was dumb AF so 12:37 oh 12:37 tfw ur the only staff member who didnt get pings 12:38 hahawhoops 12:38 well we have 3 corpses and a dead bot to deal with 12:38 * DaniSkies kicks the bot a bit 12:38 Harder. 12:38 mrdbot pls 12:38 that is a statement 12:39 im kinkshaming this bot 12:39 No Botshaming. 12:39 yes botshaming 12:39 Unless you're me. 12:39 Only in Skyp.e 12:39 Skype.* (Bye) 12:39 Skyp.e 12:39 ( Bye*) Wow. 12:39 wow jeez 12:40 okay so now 3 corpses and a bot to kinkshame 12:40 <3 12:40 tuvu#t 12:41 Oh. 12:41 haven't used that one in a while 12:41 Okay, I see how it is. 12:41 * DaniSkies kick 12:42 I try to be nice for you people and this is what I get. 12:42 I'm trying to be hip with the kids, y'know, you kids make the sex jokes all the time. 12:42 oml 12:42 But, no. 12:42 I'm not allowed. 12:42 holy cow chill 12:43 im,,,, still,,,, kinkshaming,,,, 12:43 Ugh. 12:44 do u want me to stop 12:44 What the fuck do you think? 12:44 o 12:45 since when does the bot swear omg bad 12:45 he swears a lot 12:45 it's actually nothing new whoops 12:45 keep in mind odrey's memory is shitty 12:46 Really considering bringing back gem battle royal 12:46 well mrdbot i guess u want me to stop 12:46 actually considering quitting my job but i'm not going to because i'm not a bitch and i don't want to leave you guys adminless ;; 12:47 well geez 12:47 maybeiflenandamefuckinchosesomeonebecauseimstartingtogetworried 12:47 aaaaaaa 12:48 wow 12:48 same 12:48 I didn't know you felt that way @Rael 12:49 honestly i know they have a life but i really dont want dani left working alone, even if the admin isnt me. 12:49 i was thinking of leaving staff within the next couple of months anyways 12:49 we dont want it to turn out like old fanon where dani got left alone as admin again 12:49 I mean I'll stick around but I'm starting to really get bored here. Maybe I'm just being an attention whore or a drama addict but that's just me. I don't feel needed at this moment. 12:50 neither do i :v 12:50 "old fanon where dani got left alone" 12:50 >>oh you mean when i left them and we got dickface mcgee for admins 12:50 yes 12:50 * DaniSkies kicks OF off the face of the earth 12:51 i just dont want you left working alone 12:51 again 12:51 :v 12:53 I'm just glad I haven't had to pull any weight for myself by myself as of yet 12:53 WB ME O/ 12:54 Hi Peridoork o/ 12:54 Hey o/ 12:54 Hei,stevidot 12:54 helo 12:54 hallo 12:55 Mabe Pearl sounds like 'Mah bae, Pearl' if said IRL XD 12:55 You forget about your wikis,huh? 12:56 IM SRRY 12:56 I AM Gonna make another fabric tomorrow ;-; 12:56 wh? 12:56 fabric? 12:56 Also I'm retiring peridot wikia ;-; 12:56 *FANFIC 12:56 You're retired 12:56 AUTOCORRECT 12:56 anyway 12:56 * I-Ship-Stevidot is sorry he left you alone 12:57 * I-Ship-Stevidot gives Peridoork a pie 12:57 ~_~ 12:57 a pie... 12:57 Its angry and little 12:58 IoI 12:58 and i said ioi 12:58 * Pseudo-Miracles dies 12:58 i'm so tired but i don't want to sleep aa 01:00 fuuuu! marching season is coming back. 01:01 wh? 01:01 for bans 01:01 band* 01:02 oh 01:04 Thread:41259 01:05 test 01:06 tfw i have like 7 pearls to design 01:08 i'm still doing my APUSH homework. Got a whole 'nother page of questions to finish 01:09 why is ODD such a pearl hoarder 01:10 wb qwerty 01:10 My life in American history 01:10 >Events which led to U.S. involvement in Vietnam were the Gulf War and the accelerated building of troops, and the... firing of gunboats (which WAS FAKE). 01:11 Hi Qwert o/ 01:11 Hey guys what I miss? 01:11 01:11 not shit 01:11 nothing much 01:12 HMMM.. 01:12 new rule if ur in ODD's court you have to wear flip flops 01:12 Stevidot,come in Stevidot chat to show bot powers :3 01:12 XD 01:12 if u say no then ur not in the court 01:13 hmmm....can I order KFC? 01:13 only if the delivery man wears flip flops 01:14 I'm In! 01:14 literally just aggressively tracing pearl bases to get character designs down 01:14 4 pearls for 1 diamond i mean cmon 01:14 Pearls 01:14 u know u smuggled too much tax money when u have 4 pearls 01:14 Stevidot? 01:15 For dayz 01:15 XD 01:15 btw dani 01:15 mrds pearl is named coral pearl 01:15 bc of u 01:16 ;w; 01:16 ;w;w;w;w;w;w;w; 01:16 #NoChill 01:16 No name my pearls after real pearls and a cave formation 01:16 http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:598765 01:17 why was this on my message wall 01:17 I saw that 01:17 LMAO 01:18 Ikr tbh 01:18 me: writes nacre and RM together 01:18 me in my head: i hope nobody thinks RM is gay 01:18 Me: writes Soapstone and Wood Opal together 01:18 me: writes literally RM with anyone 01:18 The paper explodes 01:18 me: she likes boys 01:18 me: boyz 01:18 * Raelcontor throws boys all over rm 01:19 rm: suffocates 01:19 i must leave 01:19 DANI No 01:19 (writes Thunder Thighs fanfic) House explodes 01:19 i'll be back in a bat 01:19 *bit 01:19 KK 01:19 back in a bat 01:19 QWERTY OMFG 01:19 * DaniSkies brb 01:19 byeee 01:20 (/me writes a Dyed Lodestone fanfic) Country explodes 01:20 rp 01:20 *rip 01:20 me: goes to write MRD 01:20 me: presses single key 01:20 me: universe implodes 01:20 (thankfully fanfic and drumsticks still intact) 01:20 me: ah shit not again 01:20 me: tries to write anything 01:20 @Real 0-o 01:20 planet: im gonna end now is that ok 01:20 me: yeah 01:21 im giving ODD a boy pearl 01:21 planet: eXLPLODES 01:21 stop femalewashing 2k16!!11!1!1 01:21 :P 01:21 OKAY SO THIS MORNING 01:21 me and dani were talking about what coral's race would be if she were a human 01:21 and im like "better not be japanese bc if shes japanese that means MRD is into tiny asian girls" and dani was really quiet for like 5 minutes 01:22 and then we decided coral would probably be white 01:22 XD 01:22 the bigger question is still: what the FUCK would human!harley's race be 01:22 Mix? 01:22 im thinking something w/ vitligo 01:22 because of opals' patterns 01:23 Harley's race would be Harleyese 01:23 vitiligo* i cant spell 01:23 stevi omf 01:23 harley isnt special enough for their own race-- 01:23 harley: im offended 01:23 https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/75/Vitiligo2.JPG this is vitligo 01:23 vitiligo* GOD DAMMIT 01:24 (shudders) 01:24 ew 01:24 ok wow 01:24 Wood Opal's race would be...the Olympic race 01:24 its a skin disorder that causes lack of melanin in the skin 01:24 * I-Ship-Stevidot is shot 01:24 and its permanent :v 01:24 fuckin rude omg 01:24 Ouch. 01:25 I feel bad now ;( 01:25 ya you should 01:25 JERK 01:25 no i 01:25 Me too :( :( :( 01:25 you didnt know :v 01:25 im gonna color the diamonds to be humans 01:25 and maybe give myself several nightmares 01:25 OK 01:25 XD 01:26 I was joking about Wood Opal, and I'm on a tablet where chat is hard to see ;( 01:26 yes, weaklings. 01:26 beg for my pity and forgiveness. 01:27 MSD GET OUT 01:27 * Pseudo-Miracles aaaa 01:27 Woah what happened? 01:27 msd is not here 01:27 * DaniSkies -ify 01:27 Hi Dan Dan the pumpkin man o/ 01:27 why are we all yelling about msd 01:27 please don't ever call me that again 01:27 i'm not tho 01:27 msd is crying in his room 01:27 My name is Dani, I haven't transitioned yet 01:27 What's does a human and a skunk have in common? Th room stinks when the open their thighs. :P 01:27 WOW 01:27 AAAAA 01:27 QWERTY OMF 01:28 qwerty 01:28 IM SCREAMING!!! 01:28 i'm not sure whether to kick you or die inside or laugh, qwerty 01:28 casually looks for the google doc where i said all of the diamonds races 01:28 realizes CD was white trash 01:28 sighs 01:29 What do CP and Purple Topaz have in common? 01:29 NOTHING! 01:29 theyre gems 01:29 theyre gem- 01:29 CD with peach skin is 01:29 !log 01:29 satan, i'm guessing 01:30 well, that doesn't work 01:30 #TinyAsianGirls 01:30 * Stevenismyuniverse creeps back into the shadows of the deep 01:30 CD looks so... 01:30 so.... 01:30 http://www.mspaintadventures.com/storyfiles/hs2/scraps/CAUCASIAN.gif 01:30 caucasian 01:30 I was about say something very rude, but I'm not. 01:30 laughs only dani will get it 01:30 oml 01:30 :') 01:30 Wood Opal would be biracial, Soap would be white, Magnetite would be African American, and Hope would be...a cat. 01:30 Guess what happen in school a couple of years ago? A classmate asked me, "why your hair greasy"? I said, " Why can't yours grow past your ears?" 01:30 O SNAP 01:31 i want to draw but i also don't want to draw and i want to sleep but i don't want to sleep 01:31 and 01:31 one time someone said they didnt like my hair 01:31 you know what i said? 01:31 nothing. i cried in the bathroom 01:31 She was probably bald-headed by choice. 01:31 Awwww 01:31 So sorry that happened ;( 01:32 * Pseudo-Miracles paps qwerty and trevor 01:32 lmao 01:32 DONT TOUCH ME 01:32 there there children it will be ok 01:32 * Raelcontor HISSSSS 01:32 um 01:32 Then she said I was weird. So I said, " You smell like wet dog in the rain BYE FELICIA! 01:32 Tbh,I really see no future for this wiki or the users smh. 01:33 oh okay 01:33 Someone siad they didn't like my hair. I punched them because they had a bowl cut. 01:33 thanks 01:33 dani omfg 01:33 the difference between a dull light and my future is the light, while dull, is still somewhat bright 01:33 * DaniSkies whoops 01:33 so ur right at least about me @zenzi 01:34 Zenzizenzic Tbh,I really see no future for this wiki or the users smh. 01:34 same but with OF whoops 01:34 zenzi the next time you say a wiki has no future try not to include the fact the users dont because that's actually hurtful to me 01:34 extremely in fact 01:34 3 days till Into The Deep! 01:34 * Pseudo-Miracles just dies 01:35 should i draw, sleep, mod, or die 01:35 everyone: chooses die 01:35 but you were planning on leaving until SU came back with episodes 01:35 but I'll just drop it there 01:35 thats really still not okay to say because you may not know what parents already tell their kids at home. 01:35 next topic 01:35 uh 01:35 please 01:36 ....... 01:36 how about those sports 01:37 i want to draw but idk what to draw aaa 01:37 what sport tho. 01:37 ew sports 01:37 my favorite one is the one where there are two teams and they try to hit something at the other team into a cavern-like device and score points 01:37 hmmmm... 01:37 i don't like sports 01:38 * Pseudo-Miracles im gonna go draw my gays. which gays? you'll never know,,, 01:38 tht's ok. 01:38 im going to finish this and go to bed because now im in a shitty mood and also school tomorrow 01:38 * Pseudo-Miracles wait no i have a fusion request blog 01:39 school bummer 01:39 feel better 01:39 only like a month or so left 01:39 and then i get to see my dad for once 01:39 ive never been on an airplane alone but 01:39 theres a first for everything 01:39 ;) 01:39 omfg 01:40 Who are you flying? 01:40 * DaniSkies dies a bit 01:40 im going to washington state 01:40 so,,,, across the country 01:41 Cool! 01:41 sure 01:41 I meant what airline carrier. But enjoy your trip. 01:41 I actually have to fly alone from California back to Tokyo this summer so... 01:41 oh 01:41 i have no idea 01:41 its in august so 01:42 //clings i have to be on a plane for two days alone without my parents and aaaaaaaa kill me instead 01:42 i gots to go. bye peeps. :) 01:42 It's really not that bad 01:42 I fly alone a lot 01:42 bye qwerty 01:42 You just have to know where to go and who to stay away from. 01:42 ;) 01:43 * DaniSkies clings to zenzi 01:43 except ive never been in a plane more than twice and ive never been to washington state 01:43 I'M A PROTECTED MILITARY BRAT WHO SPEAKS A LOT OF JAPANESE BUT aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa whites ;; 01:43 and i dont know how to go through airport security or anything 01:44 //and thus we find the difference between trevor and i whoops 01:44 other than age difference, interests, languages, living spaces, race, military branches our parents are in 01:45 sure 01:45 on the topic of flying alone 01:45 i love how my mom is literally gonna drop me and alyssa off at the airport and then we're on our own 01:46 totally ready to get potentially assaulted and/or miss my flight 01:46 fuckin hate pittsburgh :v 01:47 http://www.strawpoll.me/10173509 send help 01:51 test 01:51 you know what im not gonna finish this tonight im really not feeling up to it anymore 01:51 Ah yes, Vietnam war talk is my favourite... i guess 01:52 don't push yourself, get some rest, do as you need uvu#bb 01:54 i literally cannot draw hands at all 01:54 oh there goes my tablet 01:55 aggressive sighing 01:55 maybe im just prone to having bad days lately 01:56 or forever 01:57 dani are you able to get on skype right now 01:57 or no go afk thats cool too whatever 01:57 sorry no 01:57 wait maybe 01:57 ok 01:57 oh 01:57 let me check 02:00 simu im logging off of MRDBot 02:00 k 02:00 so you can take over 02:00 see you guys tomorrow 02:00 will do. 02:00 RIP me. 02:00 * Pseudo-Miracles throws mrdbot out a window 02:01 swe aren't being logged 02:01 fuck 02:01 you know what this means, right? T O T A L A N A R C H Y 02:02 wait fuck, i'm a mod, i'm supposed to be trying to prevent total anarchy 02:02 oh hi mrdbot 02:02 hi 02:04 i have three fucking devices. my computer, my ipad, and my phone out 02:04 where the hell is regi 02:05 idk 02:06 probs in class or something i dont know 02:06 omj i'm crying my dad shared a really funny video with me and i just ;;w;w;w;w; 02:08 Hi aptos 02:08 hi aptos 02:08 hyello 02:08 sup o/ 02:08 aaaa snapchat is crashing 02:09 good 02:10 no I'm trying to keep streaks with people 02:12 i'm gonna poof, we're watching Hotel Rwanda now 02:12 * DaniSkies poof 02:12 that's a sad movie 02:13 bye dani 02:20 Hola 02:20 hi 02:21 Yawn 02:23 same 02:23 bye bye 02:23 So few peoples in chat 02:24 wb odrey 02:12 that's a sad movie 02:13 bye dani 02:20 Hola 02:20 hi 02:21 Yawn 02:23 same 02:23 bye bye 02:23 So few peoples in chat 02:24 wb odrey 02:24 thank 02:26 So many warps 02:26 because of shit internet 02:30 Ok 02:37 When did SIMU get chatlogger script that automatically uploads? 02:42 test 02:53 Yo 02:56 hi 02:58 Whats up?? 02:58 Ew, I put two ?'s instead of one 02:58 lol 02:58 nothing much. 02:59 I've been trying to think of jokes that I shouldn't say, but I can't 03:00 Wanna hear a joke Steven? 03:00 sure 03:00 Alright, why did Hitler kill himself? 03:00 He saw his gas bill <3 03:00 btw this is being logged. pm... 03:05 ..... 03:05 did I join at a bad time? 03:05 no. 03:06 Nah, were all having fun 03:06 (lenny) 03:06 Alright.... how are you guys today? besides the hitler jokes? 03:07 Well, i'm feeling a A little off, or I guess you can say, Adolf 03:07 how about we not bring up hitler jokes I'm fine. 03:07 okay Opal i think that's enough. 03:07 Alright 03:07 Can we discuss Donald Trump? 03:08 in what sense? 03:09 In a sense that wouldn't be approved of 03:10 I think you just answered your own question :v 03:13 Alright, then I can't think of anything to talk about 03:28 Well, i'm out 03:28 Goodbye 04:05 empty chat ;-; 04:08 so 04:08 how's it goin 04:09 hi simu 04:10 it 04:10 it's good 04:10 you? 04:10 pretty good 04:10 cool 04:13 nice 04:19 Hi mango! (^w^)/ 04:20 what up 04:25 Everything's fine ^^ 04:26 How 'bout you? 04:26 im good 04:27 just RPing an usual 04:27 Oooh. 04:26 How 'bout you? 04:26 im good 04:27 just RPing an usual 04:27 Oooh. 04:32 you've got so many gems azri, puts me to shame 04:35 gonna restart real quick, rewire everything here. 04:35 wat 04:35 .-. 04:36 cause i've got so few gems 04:36 Oh. 04:39 wb you two 04:39 thnx 04:39 the bot's following you simu 04:39 I see that =_= 04:40 Wow. 04:40 Good luck, SIMU. 04:41 Well, it sorta needs to be in here to document what happens if HE comes back. Or someone like him. 04:42 true that 04:43 Rael? 04:44 no no, someone much worse 04:44 who...? 04:44 .-. 04:45 i dare not speak his name 04:46 the way you're putting it is disturbing me, though. 04:47 don't worry, it's a just a user who is a massive troll 04:47 Oh. 04:48 Why not PM it? 04:50 aight 04:58 test 04:59 tfw youre waiting for replies on a roleplay 04:59 bye o/ 05:00 Bye then~ \o 06:44 internet pls 06:44 hi qwerty 06:45 hey 06:45 what's good/ 06:45 nothing much, hbu 06:47 im not doing much either tbh 06:47 :P 06:48 well i guess we're 1 in the same then 06:49 XD i guess.... 06:49 i ISS 06:49 hi stevi 06:49 i may work on the Book Club page i dont even think i MADE it yet 06:50 nah i havent im lazy :v 06:50 Hi Realo/ 06:50 Hi Qwerty o/ 06:50 HI 06:50 boook club? 06:51 MSD x Rainbow Moonstone 06:53 What is your least favorite gemsona ship? 06:53 Ohh........ 06:53 any of them that arent mine :3c 06:53 Pearl x Butt lobster 06:53 * Raelcontor is shot 06:54 Rael!!!! 06:54 Gemsona ship, Pearl nor that...thing... is a gemsona 06:54 My least favorite....... 06:54 idk :P 06:55 pretty much any ship that was forced to happen bothers me 06:55 mmmhhmm....... 06:55 Emerald x PT is my least favorite IMO. 06:56 Maybe...... 06:56 Tbh i don't really ship greiglestite tho. 06:56 Okay 06:56 No one expects you to :) 06:56 im just now realizing theres a lot of evidence for rm x msd 06:57 how did i not see this 06:57 Noooooooo! 06:57 06:57 06:57 ThjThjis is a pic 06:58 wow rm is getting it 06:58 * Raelcontor z-snap 06:59 lucky her..... 06:59 omg 06:59 literally i would friendship marry all of my diamonds 07:00 really? 07:00 :P 07:00 07:00 ya 07:00 i mean theyd pay my taxes for me 07:00 and if they say no i delete them from existence 07:00 Purple Pearl x The Red Thing In The Episode Blue Crab was in. NOW I found a crack ship, with emphasis on 'crack' 07:01 sounds like a win 07:01 i ship OTP 07:02 what's frienship marry mean tho? 07:02 i am not romantically attracted to them 07:02 but omg those tax benefits 07:02 now thats attractive 07:02 XD 07:03 What bbbut bills?u 07:03 they will buy me so many nice things 07:03 *What about BIOS? 07:03 UGH BILLS 07:03 WHAT ABOUT BILLS 07:04 SHEESH TABLET 07:04 theyd pay them 07:04 bc im a winner 07:04 all i do is win 07:05 And make jokes bout hoes and skunks 07:06 How do you make Coral and Soapstone are shippable? Add a 'T' to what they are 07:06 * I-Ship-Stevidot is shot 07:07 idk 07:07 #NoOneGetsTheJoke;-; 07:08 hi 07:09 Hi o/ 07:10 hey, artsy 07:11 *prays book club page saves* 07:11 #NowIHaveToExplainTheJoke 07:11 They are OP. Add a T you get OTP. THATS the joke. 07:12 Book Club YAS IT SAVED 07:12 I know that feel @Rael 07:14 #sameproblems 07:17 Which is your least favorite gemsona out of all the ones you know? 07:17 Excluding regular fusions 07:20 I can't choose cause there is something about all i like. 07:20 except if they are to OP 07:20 ](cough0 PT cough 07:21 wow u guys really dont like PT huh 07:21 Which PT? Yours or ODs? 07:22 i have no PT 07:22 mine XD 07:22 o 07:23 yeah 07:24 but she's not my least fave tho 07:27 *PT portals in 07:28 PP vs Cats Eye Vs PT Vs a blade of grass. Who would win 07:29 grass 07:29 Brb 07:30 kk 07:34 AAAA 07:34 POKEMON SUN AND MOON UPDATE 07:35 aaaaaaaaaaa! 07:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kn25hijDL7c 07:36 THEM STARTERS 07:39 THE LEGENDARIES AAAA 07:39 OMG AAAA! 07:40 wb stevi 07:40 AAAAAAAAA 07:40 GEN 7 07:40 SO EXCITED 07:40 #HYPE IS FOR REAL THO 07:41 i remember at one point i was gonna make pokemon teams for the diamonds 07:41 i think im still doing that ;w; 07:41 XD for real? 07:42 well, youve caught them all, then. 07:43 yeah i mean they wouldnt be canon but 07:43 id cry like 07:43 rm: how do we get to qudeul 07:43 msd: well, odd is the gym leader 07:43 rm: what 07:43 msd: we need to plan because ice is neutral to water 07:43 rm: sir 07:45 sounds legit:P 07:45 :P 07:47 You know, this is the happiest I've been since that bucket of bolts showed up. 07:49 huh 07:49 who 07:51 That robot who made me cry ;-; glad he's not here 08:17 halo? 08:17 (eats chicken sadly) 08:18 ello 08:18 how yall doin? 08:18 HI!!!! 08:18 damn 08:18 thats some excitement 08:18 I guess i won't have KFC alone today..... 08:18 but thats what you get for being an RP alumni 08:18 * Trogdr shines 08:18 alumi? 08:19 alumni 08:19 ive been RPing for a long tie 08:19 08:19 time* 08:19 Hmmm..... 08:19 (holds out fried chicken bucket) 08:19 * Trogdr takes bucket and eats it all 08:20 Hey! Sharing is caring 08:20 guess ill haf to order more...... 08:20 nice food 08:20 oh 08:20 uhh 08:20 sorry 08:20 (sniffs and dials number) 08:28 alrighty 08:28 guys im sorry but 08:28 PERSONA 4 CAME IN THE MAIL 08:28 AND IM GONNA PLAY IT 08:30 cool! 08:31 * DaniSkies -ify 08:37 cool 08:43 hoi everyone! 08:43 * I-Ship-Stevidot is just an obstruction in the road of life 08:44 Hello 08:44 Anyone want to RP with me on PM? 08:44 I do 08:44 Hi Qwert o/ 08:44 ! 08:44 hi 08:44 Hi qwerty 08:44 oh, me. 08:45 hi 08:45 Nyeheheh 08:55 and then heres me forgetting everything i did last night 09:19 hi rael 09:19 he back 09:19 hi trevor 09:19 i just woke up 09:20 my head is killing me 09:21 you poor thing. 09:21 Oh, no. Not him. 09:21 it feels like im being repeatedly stabbed in the right side of my head 09:24 ouch. :( 09:25 >http://puu.sh/oNgRs.jpg 09:25 :3c 09:26 daaani 09:26 dani 09:26 nyes 09:26 ts cute 09:27 Trivia : I actually had to look up slurs for this panel 09:27 >http://puu.sh/oNh1j.jpg 09:27 o 09:28 tp 09:30 >http://puu.sh/oNhev.jpg 09:30 I think this is my favourite though ;w; 09:31 me when im on sodgs page 09:32 TrevorTrevorTrevor 09:32 //have you seen the update log thing i made yet 09:34 huh 09:34 >http://puu.sh/oNhqf.png 09:35 daww 09:35 also you can change the tumblr theme if you want 09:35 i just chose something random 09:36 ALSO DANI THE LIKES ON YOUR POST I WAS SO HAPPY 09:36 i'll probably bring up a redux theme that i like and add scarves and make it cute because that's what i d 09:36 I HAVEN'T CHECKED IT YET, I'LL GO NOW ;; 09:36 theres strangers liking the post 09:36 ;w;w; actual tears ;; 09:37 also i hate johndave 09:38 but like ya 09:38 >"by we i mean me, and by me i mean we it's a good logic madelyn shut up" 09:39 ohmigosh the heir transparent redux theme is still live ;w; 09:39 >http://redfox-statics.tumblr.com/heirtransparent 09:40 omg i love that theme 09:40 i remember i used to have it 09:45 //i'm going to add a char page as soon as i find some theme i want to work with 09:45 Hey zenzi uvu#// 09:36 ;w;w; actual tears ;; 09:37 also i hate johndave 09:38 but like ya 09:38 >"by we i mean me, and by me i mean we it's a good logic madelyn shut up" 09:39 ohmigosh the heir transparent redux theme is still live ;w; 09:39 >http://redfox-statics.tumblr.com/heirtransparent 09:40 omg i love that theme 09:40 i remember i used to have it 09:45 //i'm going to add a char page as soon as i find some theme i want to work with 09:45 Hey zenzi uvu#// 09:46 and the only homestuck themes are the two i already used before or have bookmarked ;; 09:50 i dont think we should keep the pet peeve thread open 09:52 i get that its nice to tell everyone what gets under your skin but i feel like people are literally being like 09:52 "i hate passive aggressive people" *aggressively is passive aggressive* 09:52 it can also harm people if they cant help themselves from their issues and that means theyll permanently bother someone 09:52 and it can probably start a fight 09:56 True 09:56 because i can already say ive been hurt by it 09:56 Y 09:56 oh yea 09:56 nvm 09:56 more than once 09:57 and idk how everyone else if being effected by it 09:57 and i kind of want it closed 09:57 makes sense. Ive wondered if i was the one referred to for some as wel 09:57 I favor closing the thread 09:57 If it causes contraversy then I can close it with a vote 09:58 i favor it as well 09:58 and especially since my mood disorder is going to go unmedicated for a while i dont like people trying to point out that i cant fix my problems at the moment. 09:58 you dont get a cookie for pointing out my emotional issues. 09:59 Cookie? 10:00 o also the pokemon trailer 10:00 i screamed 10:00 im jealous 10:00 dani why do you guys get everything first 10:00 dani 10:00 dani 10:00 I already have a bunch, i'm fine without a cookie 10:00 >http://puu.sh/oNj9y.jpg 10:00 what are the legendaries names 10:01 dani 10:01 dani pls 10:01 wh 10:01 dani 10:01 dani tell us about pokemon sun and moon 10:01 what do you guys get that we dont 10:01 maybe later, i have to go to school for now i'm sorry ;; 10:01 APLang test today 10:01 ouch 10:01 Good luck 10:01 I'll talk to you guys later ;; 10:01 good luck bab 10:01 see you soon 10:02 also aptos youre a discussion moderator, you of all people can close the thread 10:02 * DaniSkies bye 10:03 I am dying lmao 10:04 same 10:04 I found something rly rl old 10:23 Chat dead 10:24 sorry im writing AA 10:25 And I forgot to delete the hs doc. rip 10:25 Good luck writing! 10:25 Bleh my internet is awful 10:37 i already have a lot of it written i was working on it this morning 10:38 i may finish it. idl 10:38 idk* 10:38 Yay! 10:39 i mean pretty much the episode right now is msd just weirdly staring at rm while mother of pearl is waving her hand around in front of his face 10:39 Ok then... 10:42 aaaa the new pokemon news tho im so excited 10:43 Who r the legendariies? 10:43 idk their names 10:43 they never said themmmm ;m; 10:44 Ah 10:44 they look so cool tho 10:44 im actually working on the pokemon teams for the diamonds while i write hAHahahAH WHOOPS 10:45 Also, quick heads up, I am utilizing the Prismatic sector in my bio for Zinnwaldite and his cast of supporters 10:45 (and really?) 10:45 (yes!) 10:45 and sure that's okay with me 10:45 (Lol) 10:45 and thanks. 10:45 i love it when people use my canon it's like uwu 10:46 Uwu? 10:46 uwu its an emoticon 10:46 likw owo 10:46 and ;w; 10:46 ah 10:47 But cool. It was thematic cuz they prismatic magic, so I couldnt help myself 10:53 Someone should start an rp so I can jse my new gems 10:56 i dont really have any ideas 10:57 I don't have any ideas that I can lead. Cuz i cant lead rps... 11:10 Uhm 11:11 what? 11:12 hi 11:13 hi simu 11:16 Hi 11:19 !ping Simu 11:19 yes 11:19 check your skype :o 11:19 I am 10:57 I don't have any ideas that I can lead. Cuz i cant lead rps... 11:10 Uhm 11:11 what? 11:12 hi 11:13 hi simu 11:16 Hi 11:19 !ping Simu 11:19 yes 11:19 check your skype :o 11:19 I am 11:29 wb stevidot 11:29 wb 11:48 test 11:48 failed 11:49 damn. 11:53 aptos pls 2016 05 10